Darkest Nights
by Poofy The Dark Master
Summary: Will you follow as Kya learns about what happened to her old village, will you stay be her side as she grows and fights her close friend, will you agree with her when she says something stupid? As Kya grows and learns things about her past, present, and future, she'll find a way to save an old friedn!
1. The Past

A/N: This is a Naruto Fanfic that I'm writting. Its one version of this character. I hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE: THE PAST

"Kya, Kya my sweet little girl." A sweet voice started. "Please wake". A young girl with long black hair and blue eyes woke to her mother's voice. "What is it?" she said as the mother picked her up and ran from the house to meet a tall male at the enterance of a small village. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Kyo?" the sweet voice asked. He nodded looking at the little girl. "It will be for the best if she doesn't know about this village or your family." Kyo said.

The two ran away with their little girl. After two hours a running they ran into the Hidden Leaf Oepn Blacks Ops. The Black Ops saw the little girl they were carrying. "Where are you going?" The oldest asked. "I'm Kyo, this is my wife Yuki and our daughter Kya. We are travling from our old village." he said. "What village is that?" The oldest asked again. "The Hidden Death Life village." Kyo answered. "My father is wicked man. If found out that I had a daughter he would of killed her and her father." Yuki said holding her daughter tightly. The oldest Black Op turn to Kyo. "What is your last name?" he asked. "Its Kinchi." he said. The Black Ops were surprised at that last name. "Follow us." The middle Op said. The couple followed.

Not too long later they were at the Hidden Leaf village. The Hogekage was waiting at the gate. "Hogekage sir." The oldest said. The Hogekage turned to look at them. The Hogekage did not expect that they would have a little girl with them. " It is nice to see you again, Kyo." The Hogekage said. Kyo nodded. Kya stired a little because she was cold. "Follow me, I think I know a family that will be happy to help you tonight." The Hogekage said as he led them towards the Uchiha's.

Itachi walked around his house, going between his room and his baby brother's room. When he was just about to back to his room, his parents called him. Not even a minute later, Itachi was in the livingroom where his parents introduce him to the Kinchis. Itachi saw the little girl they had. Kya started to wake. Itachi's mom notice the girl. "How old is she?" she asked. "She's five." Yuki said. Itachi went to his room and brought back a blanket and handed it to Yuki. "Thank you." she said as she wrapped it around Kya. Just then Sasuke got up and came into the livingroom.

The next day Itachi woked up trying not to wake his little brother, but his brother still woke when he did. "Hi Itachi." he said. Itachi looked at his little brother. "Go back to sleep." he said getting out of his bed and going into the living room. When he reached the living room he saw the family he saw last night. Kya was standing next to her mother, her eyes where on the hallway Itachi was in. The two looked at each other for the longest before Kyo looked down at his daughter, when he noticed that she was looking at, he said. "Kya". She quickly turned to her father. "Yes father.' She answered. Itachi watched her as she stood there looking at her father. Kyo knew how Kya could act around other people. "What do you say to these people." Kyo said with a smile on his face. Kya turns to Itachi's parents. "Thank you for helping us." She said. Itachi's parents turned to her to see that this girl said thank you.

About two hours away from the Hidden Leaf, a wise, old man woke to the news of his daughter leaving the village in the middle of the night. Once he got the news, he asked where his daughter has gone off to. Not geting a answer, he sends out men in search of his daughter. He sat in his office in a bad mood. He knew his daughter would be found and brought back to him.

Back at the Uchiha Yuki looked at Kyo before looking at her daughter who was still standing next to her father. "I need to leave before they found you and Kya." Yuki whispered to Kyo. Yuki got up and said to thank you to Uchiha's and left. Kya watched as her mother left, then she turned to her father for answers. All he did was smile at her and told her that "everything will be okay, Kya".

Yuki walked into a cleaning just an hour away from the Leaf Village when she heard a voice."Your father is looking for you". Yuki looked up at a tree where two males stood, one taller than the other. "Yes, I know this." Yuki said as her eyes met the taller male. "What are you doing this far from the village?" He asked as his black hair blew in the wind. "I can't go walking?" She asked as the yonger one looked at her. "You should at least let your father know." The shorter one said. Yuki sighed as she walked towards them. Soon she was walking past them on her way home. The two followed her.

Once Yuki got back to her village she went to see her father and let him know that she went on a late night walk and stop to rest. Once he heard this he told her not to leave the village again.

Kya and her father found a appartent in the Leaf where they stayed. Everyday Kya watched the door she if her mother was going to come home. But she never came back, so one day went to her father and asked where her mother went? "Well Kya, she..." He started, "She had to leave, so we would not be killed". Kya's eyes widen at that. But Kya now knew that she was safe.


	2. What The Crap

_**A/N: Now you know a little about Kya, what happens next might make think I'm a bad person when I'm not.**_

CHAPTER TWO: WHAT THE CRAP

Kya was a full time ninja of the Hidden Leaf, but the thought of her mother leaving never left her mind. One day Kya was with her teammates, Haru and Hatori, when news of a village two hours away was destoryed and there was only one surriver. Kya rushed home to see her father about to leave for the hospital. He stopped when he saw Kya. "Its mother." She said with tears.

Both of them rush to hospital in time to see Yuki. When Kya walked in the room, she quickly walked over to her mother and grabbed her hand. Yuki's eyes opened to see a girl who was 5'5" with long black hair the same blue eyes looking at her. "My sweet little Kya." She said with a weak voice. Kya brust out into tears as her father walked up. "Kyo your here too." Yuki said in a weak voice again. Kyo looked at Yuki as she looked up at Kya seeing the Leaf handband around her wiast. "Kya I'm so pround of you and I want you to know I lov..." Yuki's head fell to side as she died. Kya fell to the ground in tears. "Mom." She yelled as Kyo put his hands on her shoulder.

The next couple of days were hard on Kya more than they were for Kyo. Kya stayed around the house for a couple of days, before she got her first mission. Haru, Hatori, and Kya walked towards the Hogake's building for their mission. Haru looked at Kya for a second. "So what do you think the mission is?" He asked. Kya looked at him as they enter the building. "How should I know, Haru." She snapped back at him. Hatori looked at the two.

They walked down a hallway until they reached the Hogake's office. They stopped and knocked on the door. "Enter." Said the Third Hogake.


End file.
